


Don't Take Nott

by conceptstage



Series: Critical Fiction [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 12:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: Beau asks Caleb to do her and Nott a favor.





	Don't Take Nott

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my tumblr. Come find me there, I'm concept-stage.

“Don’t take Nott,” Beau said. Her voice sounded loud amongst the crickets and the soft snores from their friends behind her. Caleb looked over at her from where he’d been staring out into the darkness. “When you leave, please don’t take Nott. She’d follow you anywhere and I know it’s going to get her killed.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” he said in response. Even he didn’t believe himself, his words sounded forced.

“Don’t do that shit to me man. You can’t bullshit a bullshitter.”

“Even if I was planning to leave, not that I am… how would you be able to tell?”

She rolled her eyes. “It’s in your face, man. I used to look the same way back at the library. I’d catch myself staring out of windows, imagining what I’d do when I finally left, and when my eyes cleared I saw my face staring back at me. And now I see the same fucking expression on your face.” They were both leaning back against different trees and they were technically supposed to be watching both directions but now they were just staring at each other. “I’m not going to try and stop you. You’ve got things you have to do, I know that. I just want to ask you to leave Nott behind. We’ll take care of her, you know we will. We love her just as much as you do and she’ll be devastated but she’ll get through it. And if she goes with you… Look, man, I don’t know what’s up with you, I don’t know what your plans are, I don’t know shit. But I do know that’s it’s no place for her. You can’t protect her by yourself.”

Caleb looked sharply away from her and stared out into the darkness. “You are right,” he said.

She snorted. “That looked like it hurt to say, you gonna survive?”

“Beau… you are right,” he said, seriously, still not looking at her. “My life is no place for her. It will get us both killed. When…  _ If _ I leave, I will do as you wish. I will leave Nott with you.”

She sighed and nodded and they were both silent for another hour before Beau spoke up again. “You don’t have to leave at all,” she said. “I know I said I wouldn’t try and stop you, and I won’t… but I want to try and talk you out of it. We could help you. If you let us in on this fuckin plan of yours, this mission you’re on… I would help you.”

“You cannot promise that. You don’t know what it is.”

“I know you. And I trust you. And I fucking want you alive, so I’ll do whatever I have to to keep you that way. The others would help too, if you bothered to ask them. We could keep Nott safe together and help you reach your goal at the same time.”

He did not respond and their watch ended an hour later with no more interruptions.


End file.
